


For the Stars That Shine

by Kate_Reid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid
Summary: A small ficlet.  General Leia Organa thinks about her son.





	For the Stars That Shine

Leia felt her son somewhere in the wave of TIEs coming at her ship. As always, since Ben was a baby, he’d been a storm in her sensation of him. And that hadn’t changed, even as Luke gave her the rudimentary Force instruction upon which he’d insisted. Leia had acquiesced to her brother, only because she was desperate to get closer to her adorable little son, a boy with both brilliant stars and dark clouds in his eyes.

She and Han had created a beautiful disaster. 

Ben had always been so passionate, in his love, in his hate, in his fear. And, Force help her, Leia had always been a tiny bit fearful of his passion in whatever direction. Even when he was months old, a particularly wrenching sob from him might warp the nursery furniture or blow the lights over his crib.

And here he was again, thirty years later. The years were quantifiable, but the space between them wasn’t. Leia knew that attempting to measure that distance in this moment was an exercise in futility.

Here. Somewhere over her or under her or before or behind her. Ben’s turmoil had grown more complex, yes, but it was still his and she knew it like her own name. So close. Hesitation? That was new. 

She didn’t have much time to think about that addition, because the viewports were blowing out and there was fire and her bridge was gone and she was sucked into the dark of the vacuum.

And that was the end, wasn’t it? No, no. It couldn’t be. Leia’s body drifted, entirely free of her own control. So did her mind. Could Ben see her, feel her? Was that his spike of horror she’d felt once he realized that another pilot had done what he couldn’t? Had they shared a moment of shock as her ship burst? Those questions would be filed away for later. The bone-deep cold required a more immediate answer. Leia obliged it as she reached for the brightness and hope of her comrades.


End file.
